Betrayed One Too Many Times
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Angst Abby one-shot, with Abby/Tony sister/brother and GAbby romance, but there's a angsty road to get to that! Based off of Toxic, Abby's been betrayed once again, and she's had enough. Gibbs' presence brings back hurt feelings she never really buried.


One-shot from the episode "Toxic"! I just re-watched that episode on USA, and I was like 'OMG I have a great idea for a Gibbs/Abby story'! So, this was begging to be written, and I wrote it. Definite Gibbs/Abby, possibly romance. Also, big Tony/Abby brother/sister dynamic going on in the beginning. Hope you enjoy!

Abby was still royally pissed. Her anger had abated slightly after they'd caught 'Tom', but now that she was in her apartment, having made sure Tony, Palmer and McGee cleaned up their horrible mess, she was pacing and stewing.

"How dare he!?" Abby exclaimed, refusing to let the hurt she knew her heart felt show. Unintelligible mutterings came from her mouth, and a few words that would've made some people raise their eyebrows.

She paced across the floor for over an hour when she heard a knock at the door. Knowing it was Tony, right on cue, she debated with herself. There was a strong desire to not open the door and just keep stewing to herself, but she really did want to see Tony. The desire to see Tony overrode anything else, and she strode to open the door.

Tony saw the furious storm on her face, and he silently stepped inside. "Well, Tony, are you going to speak?" Abby asked sharply, and then deflated a little, saying, "I'm sorry; I'm not mad at you, I'm just mad–"

"At the world, I know." Tony interjected, and Abby nodded vigorously. Tony just held his arms out, and Abby gratefully slipped her arms around his waist.

"I just feel so, so betrayed, Tony." Abby whimpered, and Tony stroked her hair, saying,

"Yeah, Abbs, I know,"

"I mean, first my bratty brother, he was always selling me out, to our parents mostly, and Mikel, and Chip, and I thought Ziva betrayed us all, which is almost just as bad, right?" Abby babbled, and Tony replied quietly,

"Yeah. Almost."

"And, and even McGee, it wasn't nearly as bad, but still, it was there, and Ari, and the guys who, killed Jenny, I didn't even know them but they took Kate and Jenny away! And Marty, he was so nice and then he was such a jerk! Why are people such jerks, Tony?"

"I don't know, Abbs, I really don't." Tony said gently, knowing she was avoiding the biggest betrayal of all. He drew back from the hug and framed her face with his hands. "You can be pissed. It's allowed. But for now, how about a movie?"

That brought a smile to Abby's face. DiNozzo was always good for a movie for every situation. He kissed her forehead and then suddenly appeared by the DVD player, sliding "The Pacifier" in, starring Vin Diesel. Abby made some popcorn and brought some beer in, both of them settling down on the couch as the movie started.

Abby had almost forgotten all about the betrayals while Vin Diesel was singing and dancing to the Peter Panda Dance, simply because she was laughing so hard.

By the time the movie credits rolled, Abby was crying with laughter. Tony got up and was about to suggest a new movie when he saw someone lurking in the background darkness. Instead, he took the DVD and said,

"I'm bushed, Abbs, I'm gonna head home."

"Aw, come on…" Abby pleaded, turning around to face him and seeing the same person in the dark. Her whole face darkened, and she stood up, hugging Tony tightly, mumbling, "I don't think I can face him, Tony, please,"

"You can, Abby, you have to. Just give him hell for it. I never really did that properly." Tony said darkly, and Abby nodded, taking a deep breath. Tony gave her a comforting squeeze on her hands and then, with a nod to his boss, slipped out the door, shutting it behind him. The snap made Abby jerk a little, and she strode over to the TV, flipping it off and saying,

"Go away, Gibbs."

"No. You're still pissed." He said as an observation.

"Well, I wonder why?" She said sarcastically, and faced him, crossing her arms.

"And you're hurt." He stated quietly, and Abby's barriers wobbled.

"That's nothing new, Gibbs." She said quickly, trying to firm up those barriers with her words.

"You're hurt because you've been betrayed." Gibbs continued like she'd never spoken.

"Don't you think I have been?" Abby demanded, and Gibbs nodded.

"Not the first time, either," He said quietly, and Abby couldn't take it. She shook her head, walking right up to Gibbs and snapped,

"Don't go there Gibbs. Don't go there."

"Why not?"

"Because if you do, I guarantee you will not like what comes out of my mouth." She said lowly, her eyes narrowing.

"But they need to be said, Abby." Gibbs said clearly, and Abby let out a groan of frustration.

"You're not gonna let this go, are you." She stated, and when he shook his head, she said, "Fine. You wanna hear it, well here it is. You damn well betrayed me too, Gibbs."

When Gibbs only inclined his head, Abby's voice rose in anger. "All I got was a kiss on my cheek," She jabbed her finger at her cheekbone and added, "A look, and a general 'Semper Fi'. You didn't just betray me; you betrayed the whole damn team. They didn't deserve it either. Years of what I'd like to think of as being a family, and you just up and leave. Apparently we weren't the family you wanted." She snapped, and Gibbs couldn't keep quiet.

"You are the only family I've had in a while, Abby, don't doubt that."

"How can I not? Obviously we didn't mean enough to you, we weren't as important as your pride and conscious."

That hit a nerve. "You think I left because of my goddamn pride!?" Gibbs said, his voice rising.

"What else? You couldn't have saved those people, and you freaking know it. It damaged your pride, and put a big blot on your conscious. I guess that means more to you than you so-called sense of family." Abby said, the words pouring out. Even Gibbs couldn't stop them now, and when he tried to retaliate, Abby was like a steam train.

"You even came back, for Ziva, I get that. Maybe that sense of family was coming back. But no, it wasn't enough to hold you, yet again. I would've gotten on my knees and begged for you to stay, but you were too much of a coward to tell me goodbye. And then you come back again, for Fornell this time. I guess that I could live with that, and then you just abruptly decide to stay? How do I know you're not going to up and go back to your dammed wood and hot Mexican chicas? I don't know that. Sure it's been a while, but I worked with you a while, and you left. You obviously can do it again."

"No, I can't." He countered quietly, and Abby yelled,

"You're Special Freaking Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs! You can do any damn thing you want!"

"I can't leave you again." He clarified, and Abby snorted, though her heart was absolutely begging her to just go and kiss him.

"What's so special about me? I obviously couldn't hold you before, and I even told you I loved you before you left. If that's not enough, Gibbs, I have no clue what is." Abby stated, and Gibbs seemed to give up as she spoke.

"I can't ask you to trust me, Abby, I ruined that a while ago. But there is one thing I ask you to believe. Your hold is completely unbreakable. If you don't believe me, call Franks. Every single morning he complained that I kept him up by calling out your name. I kept thinking about everything bad that could happen to you while I was gone. Jenny was royally pissed at me, but she kept me updated every week about you. Ask her. You trust them, at least." Gibbs said quietly, and Abby's fury grew higher.

"Damn you, Gibbs," She spat, and he looked at her in confused shock.

"You're just taking all of this that I'm throwing at you? What happened to the Gibbs I knew, the one that would get right in someone's face and scream right back at them! I thought I saw him a few moments ago, but I guess I was wrong." Abby seethed, really wanted a screaming match at the moment.

"I, I can't get mad at you, Abbs, because I don't blame you for your anger." Gibbs stated slowly, and Abby grabbed his collar, crying out,

"You bastard, fight back! Fight back!"

She desperately crushed her lips to his, and his arms instantly locked around her waist and he shoved her up against the wall. Instead of allowing herself to be held there, she pushed back and trapped him against the other wall, grabbing his wrists and locking them above their heads. Their mouths dueled for dominance, and then Abby broke the kiss for lack of air.

"I will fight back. I will fight for you." Gibbs murmured, suddenly breaking Abby's hold on his wrists and jerking her into his arms. His mouth swooped down onto hers and he didn't break his hold as he fell onto her bed.

Abby got her screaming match, just not the kind she had been thinking of.

Well, what did you think? I know, maybe a little too OOC for Abby, but I just tried to put myself in her shoes, if this man that I loved and looked up to suddenly left after years of working together, then came back and I slowly started to trust him again, and then that betrayal from that Sergeant happens. Me, personally, I would lose it, and my anger would most likely be directed at the man who started the whole big snowball. I had to throw some GAbby in at the end, so I hope you enjoyed this angsty/slightly romantic one-shot! Thanks so much for reading, and adios!


End file.
